The Blond Barber
by Albert J. Henckels
Summary: Si Pirang mengangguk dan mulai memperkosa kepala Tony dengan sentuhan dan sentuhan disana sini. Stony. Slash.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _officialy_ milik _**Marvel**_ , untuk _movie_ milik _**Josh Whedon**_ , dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

 **ENJOY READING**

 **-Stony-**

Hampir 25 menit ia duduk di kursi panjang itu, ditemani dentang-dentang gunting dan bunyi getar alat cukur. Oh, juga bau cream cukur yang lalu-lalang di hidungnya yang jika saja ia tidak terbiasa mungkin ia sudah muntah detik itu juga. Bukan, bukan karena baunya, tapi karena ia sudah terlampau bosan mencium bau cream cukur di kamar mandi rumahnya.

Ia masih dalam rasa bosan yang sama, rasa lapar yang sama, dan rasa benci yang sama, pada orang berjas yang duduk disampingnya. Laki-laki berjas itu perlu diajarkan tata cara berperilaku yang baik ditempat umum. Tony, jika saja punya keberanian yang tinggi, akan dengan senang hati menarik ponsel di telinga laki-laki itu dan membantingnya ke lantai sampai hancur berkeping-keping. "Yeah, itu sudah cukup untuk menghukum orang yang berbicara terlalu keras ditempat umum," ucapan ibunya terngiang di kepalanya.

Tapi sekarang, yang ia benci bukan saja laki-laki disampingnya, namun pelayanan ditempat potong rambut tempat ia duduk sekarang yang ternyata buruk. _Noted,_ sangat buruk.

 _Well_ , ada 5 buah kursi potong di depannya saat ini yang siap untuk diduduki _customer,_ tapi kenyataannya hanya ada 3 orang tukang potong rambut yang bekerja. Dan perlu dicatat, hari ini adalah hari libur, hari dimana orang-orang pergi ke tempat potong rambut untuk memperindah rambut mereka.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa juga ia memilih tempat ini.

Ah ia ingat, Clint sialan Barton yang memberi saran.

"Kau tidak akan kecewa Tony, tempat itu bagus sekali, pelayanannya ramah dan hasilnya keren," Jelas sekali kata-kata Clint adalah omong kosong.

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang terpikir olehnya sebelum bunyi bel pintu tempat itu berbunyi dan seseorang berambut pirang berjalan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam. Dan Tony tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, antara malaikat jatuh dari surga (jika memang ada) atau boneka barbie dengan lengan berotot dan rambut pirang dipotong pendek. Lalu kedua matanya terus melekat pada si Pirang itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ia mendengar si Pirang itu berbicara pelan pada tukang potong rambut yang sedang memotong jambang _customer_ di kursi kedua. Lalu ia berjalan masuk kedalam pintu khusus pegawai dan kembali lagi tak lama dengan apron terpasang atau entahlah apa namanya itu, mungkin berbeda namanya dengan yang digunakan untuk memasak.

"Baiklah selanjutnya." Ugh, Tony sedikit merinding mesum saat si Pirang berbicara pada barisan _customer_ yang duduk menunggu giliran.

"Kamu yang berjenggot, sekarang giliranmu." Tony terlalu sibuk memikirkan celananya yang mulai tak nyaman sampai tidak menyadari si Pirang itu ternyata berbicara padanya dari jauh.

"Hey!" Tony tersengat dikursinya. Dan secepat kucing menemukan tikus, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kursi pertama.

Ia duduk sedikit gugup setelah menyadari kini ia akan menjalani sesi potong rambut paling mesum yang pernah ia rasakan. Si Pirang tersenyum padanya dari pantulan cermin besar didepan mereka.

"Potong bagaimana?" tanya si Pirang, dan Tony hampir kehabisan pasokan udara di paru-parunya saat si Pirang itu tersenyum lagi.

 _Apa ia tak menyadarinya jika ia mampu membunuh seseorang dengan senyumannya._

"Um... tolong dirapihkan. Tapi jangan terlalu pendek." Jawabnya, mencoba berbicara se-normal mungkin, tidak ingin wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan ejakulasi.

Si Pirang mengangguk dan mulai memperkosa kepala Tony dengan sentuhan dan sentuhan disana-sini.

 **-Stony-**

Tony pikir ia melewati beberapa menit pertama dengan lancar. Meskipun ia tak yakin si Pirang tidak melihat ia bergerak tak nyaman dengan tangan membenarkan letak celananya.

Lalu kemudian Tony mulai menyadari ia tak kuat dengan si Pirang yang masih asik memperkosa kepalanya.

"Apa tukang potong rambut akan memotong rambut mereka sendiri ketika sadar kalau rambutnya sudah mulai berantakan?" ujar Tony tiba-tiba. Pandangannya masih pada si Pirang yang tengah menggunting rambut di belakang kepalanya.

Si Pirang memandang Tony sekilas sebelum tertawa pelan. " _Well_ , kita tidak benar-benar memotong rambut kita sendiri," ia berdiri tegak dan tersenyum pada Tony dari cermin, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada rambut di belakang kepala Tony, "Teman sepekerjaan kita yang melakukannya."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Tony, pura-pura peduli hanya untuk melihat si Pirang kembali tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawab si Pirang. "Aku penasaran apa itu yang orang-orang katakan mengenai tukang potong rambut?" lanjut si Pirang.

Tony mengangkat bahu, "Begitulah yang aku tahu."

Si Pirang kembali tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya mereka harus lebih mengenal tukang potong rambut lebih dekat lagi."

"Ya benar, aku setuju."

Kemudian hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan gunting ditelinga Tony. Si Pirang kini pindah menjamah rambut di sebelah kiri kepalanya dan Tony merasakan dingin saat tangan si Pirang menyentuh daun telinganya. Ugh, beruntung sekali telinganya tidak akan membesar saat ia terangsang, karena jika iya...

Lupakan.

"Kau bukan dari sekitar sini ya? Aku baru melihatmu."

Jika saja kali itu Tony sedang menenggak sesuatu, ia pasti sudah mati tersedak karena kaget. Mencoba untuk tenang, ia menyeringai sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan, aku dari kota sebelah."

Si Pirang tersenyum, "Dan kau pergi memotong rambut di kota sebelah?"

Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum Tony menjawab.

"Temanku bilang disini tempatnya bagus."

Si Pirang kini tertawa dan berhenti memotong. Ia berdiri dan memandang Tony sepenuhnya di cermin.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa komentarmu?" tanyanya penasaran. Dan Tony kembali mencoba tenang ketika kedua tangan si Pirang menyentuh bahunya. Tapi, entah perasaannya atau bukan, ia merasa si Pirang kini meremas bahunya.

"Um... lumayan. Meskipun kelihatannya kalian ada sedikit masalah dengan karyawan yang datang tepat waktu." Tony menyeringai.

Tanpa disangka si Pirang tertawa keras; beberapa _customer_ memandangnya bingung. Kini ia menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya dan wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga. Tony entah kenapa sangat senang melihatnya.

"Maaf. Ban motorku tadi pecah." Jawabnya masih sambil tertawa.

"Okay, kau tidak usah meminta maafku. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada yang bertanggung jawab disini." Tony melirik tukang potong rambut disebelahnya, yang kini tengah melayani _customer_ berbadan tambun dengan rambut sebahu. Si Pirang ikut menengok sebelum memandang Tony kembali.

"Rhodey? Tidak tidak, dia rekan kerjaku. Nick si _manager_ tidak pernah ada disini." Jawab si Pirang. Ia kembali fokus pada rambut di sebelah kiri kepalanya.

Mereka kembali saling diam. _Well,_ tidak diam sih sebenarnya, karena kini si Pirang masih memotong rambut Tony dan yang sedang dipotong memandang rahang si Pirang, membayangkan bagaimana jika tangannya menyentuh rahang itu.

"Kurasa Nick si _manager_ harus memikirkan karyawannya untuk memakai _name_ _tag_ di dada mereka."

Si Pirang menyatukan alisnya seketika dan memandang Tony yang kini tersenyum memandang dirinya.

" _Name_ _tag_?" si Pirang masih menyatukan alisnya.

"Ya, _name_ _tag_. Um... memudahkan _customer_ sepertiku untuk memanggil kalian."

Tony tahu sekali betapa bodohnya kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Maksudnya—memudahkan _customer_ memanggil si tukang potong rambut? _Really_?

Tapi Tony tak peduli karena ia memang bodoh. Seorang yang bodoh dengan gelar Ph.D.

"Apa kau sedang menanyakan siapa namaku?" si Pirang berdiri dan tersenyum menahan tawa memandang Tony yang malah sudah tertawa.

"Sepertinya." Tony menyeringai.

Si Pirang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sepertinya Tony harus berusaha sedikit lagi.

 _Tak apa. Aku suka._

Lalu menit-menit selanjutnya tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tony hanya merasakan napas si Pirang di lehernya saat rambut di kanan kepalanya di potong sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Tony tidak sanggup untuk tidak berkata ya. Ya, ia menyukainya. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari posisi tubuh si Pirang, lebih tepatnya bokongnya. Ia menungging saat mengerjai rambut di kanan kepalanya. Dan Tony bisa melihat dengan jelas dari samping setiap lekukan yang terbentuk dari jeans yang sedang dipakai si Pirang. Membuat Tony kembali bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya.

Tapi, terima kasih pada Clint yang sudah membuatnya kemari, saat si Pirang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, pergerakannya yang tak nyaman malah membuat sikut tangannya tak sengaja menekan bagian selangkangan si Pirang. _Well_ , meskipun kejadiannya sangat cepat karena si Pirang langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, Tony masih mampu merasakan tonjolan dibaliknya. Entah siapa yang harus merasa malu. Karena kini ternyata mereka berdua merasa malu.

"Um...Maaf, a-aku tak sengaja. Tadi—" Tony melotot dengan wajah memerah.

Shit _. Bagaimana jika ia berpikir aku sengaja melakukannya._

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Si Pirang menyambar dengan wajah tak kalah merah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, yang Tony yakin sedang tidak gatal, dan mencoba kembali fokus pada rambutnya.

Ya meskipun si Pirang mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada rambutnya, Tony masih bisa menangkap gelagat gugup dan beberapa kali Tony menangkap si Pirang memberikan lirikan padanya. Entah ia harus senang atau mencekik dirinya sendiri. Ia khawatir jika si Pirang malah merasa jijik padanya.

Crap. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja tadi. Tolong jangan berpikiran yang—"

"Steve."

Tony menyatukan alisnya, "Maaf?"

"Namaku Steve. Steve Rogers." Si Pirang tersenyum canggung dari cermin. Dan Tony merasa kepalanya ingin meledak dan mengeluarkan abu pelangi saat itu juga.

"Steve, huh? Aku Tony. Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark?" Steve berdiri tegak dengan wajah berpikir. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya menutup. Ia terlihat berpikir keras mengingat sesuatu.

Tony kembali menyatukan alisnya dan ia ikut berpikir. Mengumpulkan kemungkinan jika ia dan Steve ternyata pernah bertemu.

 _Apa dia teman seangkatanku saat sma? Tidak tidak, jika benar pasti aku sudah memacarinya dulu._

"Aku pernah dengar nama Tony Stark." Ujar Steve kembali berpikir. Dan Tony kembali bingung.

"Benarkah? Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Clint Barton. Kau pasti temannya Barton. Benarkan?!" Steve tersenyum puas memandang Tony dari cermin. Disambung Tony yang kemudian tertawa.

"Iya. Dia yang menyuruhku mencoba memotong rambut di tempat ini." _Dan aku berterimakasih padanya karena ternyata aku bertemu denganmu._

Steve tertawa, "Dia bercerita banyak tentangmu," dan kembali fokus. Kini pada rambut diatas kepalanya.

"Aku harap dia tidak bercerita yang tidak-tidak mengenaiku."

"Tidak semuanya." Tawa mereka pecah bersama-sama.

"Biar aku tebak," Tony menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai memandang Steve dari cermin. "Dia pasti bercerita tentang kejadian di lab saat aku kuliah. Iya kan?"

Steve tertawa, berhenti sekilas dari fokusnya dan memandang Tony yang mulai menggeleng-geleng wajahnya, merasa malu.

"Iya," ia kembali tertawa. "Apa kau benar-benar meledakkan laboratorium hanya karena kau benci pada dosennya?" wajahnya terlihat penasaran dan Tony tak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah itu.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali tertawa.

"Dan tidak ada orang yang tahu selain Clint?" Steve tertawa ketika Tony mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kau gila." Lanjut Steve memukul pelan bahu Tony yang bergetar karena tertawa.

"Bukan salahku, aku hanya remaja labil yang polos saat itu."

Steve tersenyum, "Aku suka kau."

Tony menelan ludahnya, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Meskipun ia kira yang Steve maksud adalah caranya meledakkan laboratorium atau bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran untuk meledakkan laboratotium. Jelas sekali bukan suka pada _dirinya_.

"Jadi Steve, apa masih lama?" tanya Tony pada Steve yang fokus pada rambutnya.

Steve mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab masih dengan pandangan pada rambut Tony "Tergantung. Apa ujung-ujungnya ingin dirapihkan dengan pisau cukur atau tidak."

"Tidak!" jawab Tony cepat, "Jangan, aku benci dirapihkan dengan pisau cukur."

Steve terkekeh, "Baiklah. Sudah selesai." Steve mejauhkan gunting ditangannya dan memandang Tony dari cermin.

"Benarkah?"

" _Yup_."

Kini mereka berdua mulai memandangi rambut Tony yang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tony memiring-miringkan kepalanya dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan potongannya sempurna. Dan tentu saja itu sempurna.

Maksudnya rambutnya, bukan Steve.

" _Damn, you look so hot Tony!"_

Tony sedikit memerah, lalu memandang wajah Steve dari cermin, "Benarkah?"

" _Yes, you are smokin' hot!"_

Tony terkekeh.

 _Tidak, kau yang_ hot _disini, Steve!_

"Aku tahu banyak gaya rambut yang cocok untuk bentuk kepalamu, Tony. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa." Steve tersenyum, ia menyentuh kedua bahu Tony dan menepak-nepak pelan dengan tangannya.

 _Apa ini ajakkan untuk kembali bertemu denganku lagi?_

"Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran, Steve Rogers. Akan kupastikan aku datang kembali kesini." Tony membalas senyuman laki-laki pirang itu.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa bayar dikasir sekarang." ucap Steve membuka kain yang menutup tubuh Tony dari rambut-rambut.

" _Well then, thank you so much,_ Mr. Rogers _."_ Tony tersenyum memandang Steve. Tidak, tidak lagi melalui cermin. Ia memandangnya dari jarak dekat sekarang.

Ia harap Steve tidak akan melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalar diwajah Tony.

Steve membalas tersenyum, " _You are welcome,_ Tony."

Tony menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kasir, tapi ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dibenaknya. Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan. Panggilan alam sepertinya.

"Steve?" Tony berbalik, berjalan kembali dan berhadapan dengan seorang Steve yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Ya?" balas Steve.

"Um... sepertinya kapan-kapan kita harus pergi minum kopi bersama atau mungkin bir?"

Steve tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tangannya pergi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Gugup? _Yeah_.

" _Okay_. Aku selesai jam 9 malam ini."

Tony tersenyum, kepalanya benar-benar meledak sekarang, " _Okay_. Jam 9. Aku tidak akan telat."

 **-fin-**

Thu, 6/25/2015, 00:17 AM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
